Spider-Armor MK IV
Capabilities Overview The suit features a wide array of functions, taking inspiration from Spider-Man's previous suits. Being made out of an unknown light-weight metallic-like material, the suit provides Spider-Man protection, without slowing him down. Similar to Iron Man's Bleeding Edge armor, it is made of a metallic liquid that telepathically responds to Spider-Man when he want to either remove or wear it. Most notable for the glowing of the lenses and the spider insignia on his chest, the suit contains on-board sensors for complete vicinity readings. It can see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling its user to see a person's body heat signature through the use of the lenses. The lenses of the suit can also trace the locations of people tagged using the newly improved micro spider-tracers. The suit's spider symbol is a button that can also be used to darken the colors of the suit, which helps in concealing Spider-Man's identity. This spider symbol can also activate the suit's emergency beacon, causing the back spinnerets located on the back of the armor to release emergency web-foam, which acts as a buffer in the event of falling at terminal velocity. Through the use of a modified version of a built-in-webware on its left forearm, the suit is capable of instantaneous hologram projection, firing off micro spider-tracers, transforming its appearance into other clothing, such as a business suit, if needed. The suit has an embedded spider-tracer on the location of Peter's personal webware, allowing him to easily locate it. After multiple fights against Zodiac, Peter equipped himself with multiple spider-like antitoxins to counteract the effects of the Zodiac poison, and has used it on more than one occasion. Offensive Powers Featuring newly upgraded, built-in web-shooters, this suit is able to store multiple variants of web-cartridges, that can be switched easily, using voice commands. The web-shooters fire from the forearms instead of the wrists. These include a stronger version of the standard web-fluid, taser-like "bug-zappers" (made of Micro Coiled Z-Metal) that were able to negate Iron Man's repulsors , web-foam, acid webbing, sonic-disruptors and concrete webbing for stabilizing weak structures and creating barriers that was able to hold up a collapsing skyscraper. The suit is able to fire a homing shot with great accuracy and precision by locking onto a micro spider-tracer. It was capable of tagging the likes of a teleporter, namely Cloak. Defensive Powers It is bullet-proof, being able to deflect laser shots at close range, and absorb the falling impact of several stories, leaving its user unharmed. The suit is heat resistant to the point where Spider-Man can fight the Human Torch without any visible signs of damage. The armor is seemingly sonic-proof, as Spider-Man was unaffected by Clayton Cole's sonic attack. It was even durable enough to stay visibly undamaged after taking multiple hits from Hyperion's eyebeams, and Thor moving at Quicksilver's speed, when Regent had absorbed the powers of the Avengers, and other characters including Iceman, and was attacking Iron Man and Spider-Man with them. The armor is capable of withstanding the attacks of weapons made using the Darkforce energy. However, the armor is unable to completely negate the damage caused; Spider-Man appeared to be in a state of pain when attacked. | CurrentOwner = Hobie Brown, Peter Parker | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Technology Category:Parker Industries Technology